


Laced With Dimples

by casuallxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After, Baby Harry, Couple, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Twink, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larrysmut, louis - Freeform, love yourself, read this you will love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallxrry/pseuds/casuallxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been away for the weekend, not being able to be with Louis pains Harry, so he does L a favor. When Louis comes home Harry wraps him up a great present, perhaps in lace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laced With Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> This smut was not associated with One Direction management, nor Harry Styles or Louis Tomlinson. All written is my own.

All Sunday Harry has been aching for his boyfriend Louis to come home. He tried watching TV, eating food, playing his phone, pacing back and forth, drawing, nothing could keep him from thinking about tonight.  
Since Louis has been gone for a whole weekend in America, he thought it'd be a good idea to welcome him home to a good time. Harry had bought everything to set it up, candles, music, rose petals, handcuffs, the lace outfit he had bought, claiming it was for his "girlfriend" in an XL, but truthfully it was his, well Louis' because tonight, Harry was all his.

"Incoming text from: Louis baby;): Hey love, I am going to be home soon! About 5, can't wait to see your handsome face." Harry smiles at the message, he replies, really wanting to tell him the big surprise but he knows the reaction Louis will have would be worth waiting for.

Sent to Louis baby;) from you: So excited to see you;) Are you tired from all that work?

From Louis baby;): Yes, need a massage, would you be up to that?

This text made Harry's insides flutter, thinking about Louis wanting a massage from him when he will have that and so much more, makes those 5 minutes he has to wait for Louis to walk through that door feel longer. As Harry was going to reply, he hears crumbling in the driveway, which means one thing, he is home.

Harry puts the phone on the table, all dressed in sexy black lace, thigh thigh stockings, a laced skirt, a lace collar, and of course the lace panties. He looked so dolled up and pretty for tonight. As the knob was turning back and forth Harry laid on the couch, on his side with a magazine, trying to act casual but butterflies were exploding in his stomach. 

"Harry, I'm home!" Harry turns to see Louis setting down his luggage. Then looking up to see Harry spread out on the couch. He was right, Louis' reaction was worth waiting for.

Jaw tight, eyes wide with lust, jeans then became tighter, atmosphere became sexier. It was dark aside from the many candles lit all around the room, peppered with rose petals too. 

"H-how come you never texted me b-back?" Louis still stood there, Harry smirking at him, loving this. He stood up, flaunting his laced outfit. Swaying his hips, as he steadily and slowly walks to where Louis stood, making sure his hips rocked. Then coming face to face with him.

"I figured..." Harry pouted his lips, beginning to unbutton Louis' shirt, "I could just give you a massage now, would you be up to that?" H looks at Louis, his cheeks brighter than ever, he could feel the lump in Louis' jeans on his thigh. And he nods, giving Harry a gulp. 

"Get on the floor." Tonight was all about Louis, Harry took Louis' commands, and did whatever he was told to do. Harry takes the handcuffs out of the box he kept them in. Louis spots them as Harry lays down. 

"These handcuffs look awfully tempting." Harry plays with the cold metal of them, with his fingers, teasing Louis. Even though this was about his boyfriend, he loved watching him squirm.

"Then put them on." Louis was now smirking, seeming completely in control. Then the smaller boy begins stripping himself of his jeans and shirt, and boxers. Completely naked, then beginning to walk to Harry on the floor, sitting on top of the handcuffed boy. He starts slowly taking off Harry's skirt, leaving him in thigh highs and panties. 

"Rip them off me," Harry squeaks, "daddy." He knows that word drove Louis crazy, crazy. Louis ripped the panties off Harry, and stockings. Each seam a break of innocence.

"Fuck you're such a pretty boy, who do you belong to?" 

"Hmm." Harry moans, staring into his blue eyed boyfriend.

"Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" Louis says sternly. Harry moans again, louder this time, making Louis impatient wanting to just get inside this beautiful boy. "Tell me, who owns you?" The taller boy smirking, knowing he drives Louis crazy, moaning loud. His mouth opening wide, head turning sideways, trailing off into a couple grunts, Louis slaps his butt. Feeling defeated, Harry whines. 

"You." And with that Louis got off Harry, leaving him handcuffed on the floor. 

"Sit up, now." Louis starts getting very powerful, very in control and Harry was loving it. Harry did as told. Louis begins jerking off, throwing his head back, his erection was pulsing. Harry has a extreme case of blue balls now, he needed to be touched. This was so sexy. "Help." Louis gets faster with strokes, Harry gives him a questioned look as he was on the floor with handcuffs. "Moan for me." Harry lets out a small moan, Louis begin to breathe faster. "More." Harry begins moaning, it was sort of helping his painful erection. He gets louder and louder, grunting, cursing, and more moaning filled the air. He see's after a couple minutes Louis is getting bored, picking up his game.

"What are you going to do to me daddy" Louis grunts, dragging it out, feeling his orgasm on its way. "I have a couple ideas." Harry smirks, his pulsating member flinching at this point. "Fuck me. Fuck me senseless until I can't stand, I can't walk, I can't breathe. Until i am begging, until I am gripping the sheets, knuckles white, until I am dripping wet, sweating, so out of breathe I have to hold on to you. Until you have red scratches covering up your back, until my entire neck is blotted with love bites, blue and purple. Until I have no cum left in me, fuck me so senseless, I'll scream." Louis yells, letting out a huge moan before his liquids explode from his member, his head thrown back, jaw gaping wide, moaning so much that little squeaks come from him. "Then you can cum like that, inside of me." Louis turns his head quickly down to look at Harry, almost dropping to the floor he flips Harry over so he was on his hands and knees, placing his worn out member at the taller boys entrance.

Harry hurt so bad, he had pre cum slicked up his whole thing, he couldn't take much more waiting.

This was about Louis but Harry was in pain, pleasure pain but still pain. "Fuck me, please baby." Harry whines, his elbows holding him up, the handcuffs holding his hostage. Louis with that doesn't even give Harry time to adjust, he just sticks it in and begins rocking his hips.

"You're so sexy, so sexy. I could fuck you so good." 

"Then do it." Louis' pace picks up, Harry could hear muffled breathes coming from Louis behind him, he had already came so his orgasm had to be closer than Harry's. 

"Mmmh, there." Louis hit Harry's prostate, rocking harder and faster, Louis dick became harder, twitching, he was going to come. And Louis was horrible and holding in cum, so he let it out in Harry, a moaning and grunting mess. Pulling out. Harry was never controlled when Louis and him had sex, and his dick hurt so badly now. Harry took off the handcuffs, "Put these on. I need a turn." Louis put them on, Harry sat on the couch, slowly wrapping a hand around his member, being careful not to hurt it. 

"What am I going to do?"

"What you always do, suck me. I am so turned on, and I need to be touched." Harry says, his voice at its usual, deep tone, different from before. Louis swirled his tongue at Harry's tip, Harry breathed in release, the pain slowly drifting away as his boyfriend had his mouth on him. Harry felt very forceful, and grabbed Louis' hair pushing him down until his whole dick was covered in Louis' lips. Hearing gagging from Louis made Harry even closer, he was already kind of close before hand when Louis was fucking him. 

"Hagreh." Came from Louis throat, and Harry tossed his head back down and let Louis come back up, from basically choking him. "You taste so good."

"I am going to come soon, keep going." Harry demands, Louis puts his lips back on the tip, pulling off to lick his member up and down. "S-stop teasing me." Harry whined, desperate to cum. So Louis followed directions and put his head all the way down, bobbing, giving the taller boy great pleasure. Harry was grunting and breathing heavily, back arched, his orgasm approaching fast. 

"L-Louis I'm gonna-" Harry was cut off by the feeling of pleasure taking over his whole body, tingling from head to toe, letting a high pitched squeaky moan drag out, his back contracting. Looking down at a cum covered, handcuffed Louis. His eyelashes streaked with cum, and the rest of his face had strings of thick white substance coating it.

"You are so gorgeous when you have cum all over your face." Harry laughs. Kissing him, tasting his own cum, but he ignored the weirdness of it. "Did you like my surprise for you?"

"Yes, you could do that every time I come home from now on." Louis smirks, Harry blushes and looks down at his tattooed wet body. 

"Lets go shower, you can clean me up." Harry says, taking Louis' hand, leading him to the shower where they happily scrub each other clean. (or lick ;)))))))))


End file.
